


Cell:505

by kenlynnOmega



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Experimentation, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, evil doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenlynnOmega/pseuds/kenlynnOmega
Summary: Locked in a cell, being experimented on, and tortured, Gabriel finally finds hope in her.





	Cell:505

Burning, cracking, dissolving, hurting, screaming, repeat. This is what I feel on a daily basis. These tests on me are pointless. I’m just toy for this sadomasochistic scientist. His face, covered, by a grotesque plague doctor mask. His coat, white with a dash of bloodstains. My bloodstains. He reeks of burnt hair death. The only thing I can make of his face are his eyes. A deep shade of blue behind his deep sockets. His voice is gruff, from probable years of smoking. How ironic. I lost track of the days I had been there. Weeks? Months? The time: Unknown. These stone walls are cold and hurtful. No windows, no light. No Bed, No sleep. My brains acts from the constant migraine. Death sounds better than this migraine. Breathing, heaving, choking, suffocating. The feeling I get after every session. I lay on the stone cold floor. My last session three hours ago. No. four. Counting the minutes makes it slower. Somehow. Suddenly, a rapping on my chamber door. God? No. A demon. I shuffle to my feet, stammering to the corner. “It’s time, gabriel.” his raspy voice echoed. I shake my head, not wanting to strain my vocal chords. He strides over and hits me in the central of the face. The back of my head hits the wall. My vision fades, lights trail out into long streaks. Dragging, scraping, bleeding, heart-beating. This is what I feel. My eyes shake open, only to be blinded by a crippling light. It’s silent. Dead silent. I can’t move. I am strapped to a dusty table. The room has a dark shade of grey. A door opens suddenly. Then footsteps, closer, closer, then on me. The plague doctor looks over me. I can tell through his mask, he’s smiling. He then raises his hand, showing a glass jar. Inside, a large insect with wings and a stinger. It’s black as night, and looks deadly as a noose. “This, dear Gabriel, is a tarantula hawk. It’s a wasp that stopping power to paralyze a grown man for about an hour. Now, i’m gonna open the jar and lay it on your neck, and let it sting you. I would say ‘This is only going hurt a little’ but to be fully honest with you. This is going to feel like hell. You are going to want to die. Now hearing this, do you have any questions?” I bite my lip and look him dead in the eyes, “Fuck you.” He shrugs his shoulders, starts to open the sealed jar. Tears start to swell in my eyes, my hands shake, and my heart races. He tosses the lid and presses the opening it my neck. The wasp sputters around angrily, and lands on my neck. There was only a few seconds before the pain hit. Hot, burning, and searing. The feeling sends shock through my body, and I scream. Tears stream down my face, and my veins pop in my neck. I continue to grit my teeth and scream in agony. My head starts to shake, then arms, and legs. Then, nothing. Just burning pain in my whole body. I can’t move. Not even my fingers or toes. The only thing I can stand to move are my eyes. I watch the doctor gaze at my with seemingly whimsical. I breath heavily, pushing all the air from my lungs, only to suck it back in. He walks over and gives me a slap across the jaw. My head falls to the side, looking at the wall. He then walks into my sight. “Well, I’ll just take you back to your room and let you sit and boil.” he chuckles, unhooking my restraints. I want to desperately react over and choke him until blood comes out from his horrid eyes and chapped lips. All it comes to is a sour grunt. He grabs my arms and pulls me to the floor, my body flopping hard. He slowly drags me through the door and into the dark hall. I watch the passing doors to the other cells float by. It’s still silent. Am I the only one? He drags my into my dark cell, and drops my to the floor, my head hitting the cement. The doctor walks out and slams the door. Darkness. Tears still flow down my bruised cheeks. I whimper, face down on the ground. I want to die. I stare at the wall, memorizing the details. Every imperfection. My eyes lock on the small air grate that seemingly leads to the next room over. I’m going to die alone. My eyes start to close, and the darkness close in on me. This is it. “Hello…?” a voice says. My eyes jolt open and and scan the room. “Hello,” I say, a little hushed. “Who is this?” The feminine, voice says. “My name is Gabriel…” “Rose.” She replies, “Are you okay?” “I’m paralyzed… I can’t move.” I choked out. “Oh my god,” The heat begins to fade, and the soothing pain starts. “Where are you?” I ask Rose. “In the room next to you. Through the vent.” She sticks a finger through vent slits. “Does he… do tests on you too?” I asked Rose. “Tests…?” she stammers. I decide to not tell her about the pain to expect from this living hell. “Where are you from, Rose?” I change to a different topic. “L-Liverpool.” she stutters out. “Dublin.” I respond. She giggles a little, “I could tell by the accent.” A smile comes to my face. For the first time. “You have family there?” she said, with curiosity. “Yeah, a brother. His name’s Sean. Our parents died a long time ago.” “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” “It’s okay, chief. It was a long time ago.” I repeat. I hear her shuffle in her cell, and tapping the vent slits. At the same time, I feel my arms regaining their strength back. I grunt trying to push myself up and crawling along the ground, scraping my feet on the rough cement. I grind my fingers on the wall, trying to climb the wall to the vent. I successfully scale it to where my face meets the grate. I look into the vent, through to the other side in her cell. “Rose?” I whisper Her face then appears through the bars. Her eyes, bright and full of curiosity. Her long brown hair flow past you neck. Her perky nose presses against the bars. Her soft lips, pursed lightly. Beating, warming, clenching, breathing lightly. She’s beautiful. “Hello, Gabriel.” she smiles bitterly. “You’re beautiful…” I hear myself say. She blushes lightly, “this isn’t really the time for compliments… but, thank you.” I smile to her, pulling myself up to the bars. Seeing her face. It filled me with determination to escape. To leave. To run away. With her. “Look, I’m going to let him hurt you, like he does me.” I say, with hope in my voice. She looks over to the side, then back to me. “How?” she squeaks out. “When he come to get me again, I will take him out. I’ll steal his keys, unlock your door and we can run away.” She looks me in the eyes, and bites her lip, “will you be able to do that?” I nod slightly, giving her a genuine smile. I pull myself up, standing on my weak legs and taking a few steps. “Gabriel?” she speaks meekly. “Yeah Rose?” “I know we just met… But please get me out of here.” I slide over and look at her. “I will… ” Counting the minutes go by, waiting for the doctor to come. This time, I will be ready. Burning, cracking, dissolving, hurting, screaming, repeat, This is what I want him to feel. The way I have felt it. I take stance behind the opening side of the door. Minutes go by. One, then two, then three. Then footsteps. I prepare myself for attack. Steps grow closer, and closer, then in front of the door. There’s a rapping on my door. Tap, Tap, Tapping. The door inches open, and the doctor appears. Without thinking, I charge forward and shove him against the wall. He grabs me by the neck. I do the same. I slam his head into the wall repeatedly. Until his mask falls off. Falling, falling, falling to the floor. His face old. Middle aged. His blue eyes shine with anger. White hair flairs from his head and he grunts. “You little bastard!” He retorts. I then reel back, and strike him in the face, knocking him out. His body topples to the floor. I quickly scour his body to find the keys. Searching, panicking, rushing, pounding. Then, I see them. On a belt loop. I yank them off him belt, and out the door. “I got them, Rose!” I yell, excitedly. I fumble with the keys, and unlock the door. Swinging it open, I see her standing in the center of the room. I dashed for her and grabbed her hand. “Come on, Rose!” I yank on her hand, but she doesn’t budge. I step closer, and look to her eyes. But before I have time to think, she kisses me. Stopping, grasping, holding, loving. It lingers, warms from her soft lips to my chapped ones. I pull away, and see her eyes. Blue. Tears stream down her perfect cheeks. “Rose?” I hesitate. “I’m sorry…” She chokes out. Then, I feel a sharp pain to my stomach. A knife. Scalpel to be exact. I am left breathless. And utterly betrayed. Time slows, and and the lights trail out with darkness brimming my sight. I fall to the ground, facing the door’s opening. I see her walk to the door, and turn to me. “I love you.” she whispers. I grunt hard, tears brimming my eyes. She slowly walks forward and shuts the door. Locking it behind her. I was left there in the darkness. Crying, hurting, burning, and dying


End file.
